19th Century
Timeline *'1805': Horatio Nelson is killed at the Battle of Trafalgar, even as the British Navy defeats the French fleet. Trafalgar Square will be built in Nelson's honor. (Known history) *'1812': A prostitute named Mary is was killed and used as a host body by a Butterfly Person, "Mary" also kills a soldier by ripping out his heart. (TW: Greeks Bearing Gifts) *'1813': The Nemesis statue passes Earth. (DW: Silver Nemesis) *'1819': Victoria, later Queen of the United Kingdom, is born in London. (Known history) *'1821': Napoléon Bonaparte dies in exile on St. Helena. (Known history) *'1838': **The Doctor attends Queen Victoria's Coronation. (DW: The Curse of Peladon) **The Nemesis statue passes Earth. (DW: Silver Nemesis) *'1851': **Jackson Lake, having recently relocated his family to London, encounters the Cybermen, an event that results in the death of his wife, the abduction of his son by the Cybermen, and the temporary replacement of his memories and personality with that of the Doctor, leading him to believe that he has undergone a regeneration. In the coming weeks Lake investigates the Cybermen, dubs a hot-air balloon the TARDIS, and recruits a companion in Rosita Farisi. (DW: The Next Doctor) **The Doctor visits London, where he encounters the Cybermen and Jackson Lake, now fully immersed in his new personality as the Doctor. He subsequently helps Lake restore his original memories and rescue his son. Meanwhile, London is attacked by a CyberKing controlled by the Cybermen. After destroying the Cybermen, the Doctor accepts Lake's invitation to enjoy Christmas dinner with him. (DW: The Next Doctor) *'1859': Arthur Conan Doyle is born in Edinburgh. (Known history) *'1860': The Doctor promised to bring Rose Tyler to Naples on Christmas Eve of this year, but instead brought her to Cardiff nine years later. (DW: The Unquiet Dead) *'1863': The Nemesis statue passes Earth. (DW: Silver Nemesis) *'1865': American president Abraham Lincoln is assassinated by John Wilkes Booth. (Known history) *'1869': **The Ninth Doctor and Rose Tyler encounter Charles Dickens in Cardiff and fend off a Gelth invasion related to the Cardiff rift. During this incident, they also encounter a servant girl named Gwyneth who is killed by the Gelth; she is later discovered to be an ancestor of Gwen Cooper. (DW: The Unquiet Dead, Boom Town, Journey's End) **Captain Jack Harkness, having recently been revived by Rose Tyler following an encounter with the Daleks, accidentally travels back to 1869 after his Vortex manipulator malfunctions. Having become immortal, Harkness would spend nearly 140 years on Earth waiting for a chance to reunite with the Doctor. (DW: The Parting of the Ways, Utopia) *'1870': Charles Dickens dies before he is able to complete The Mystery of Edwin Drood, inspired by his adventure with the Doctor. (DW: The Unquiet Dead) *'1879': The Doctor and Rose Tyler encounter Queen Victoria, the Brethren, and an alien werewolf at the Torchwood Estate in the highlands of Scotland. Queen Victoria is inspired by the meeting to found what would become the Torchwood Institute. (DW: Tooth and Claw) *'1883': **Sometime prior to his third incarnation, the Doctor witnesses the eruption of Krakatoa. (DW: Inferno) That same day, a sketch of the Ninth Doctor washes up on a beach on Sumatra - implying, perhaps, that the Ninth Doctor also witnessed the eruption. It will eventually find its way into Clive Finch's collection of artifacts related to the Doctor. (DW: Rose) **The Tenth Doctor and Rose Tyler visited Indonesia, encountered the alien Chalderans, and escaped in the TARDIS just as Krakatoa erupted. (DWAM: Under the Volcano) **A beggar boy is abducted by a Graske and replaced with a substitute. (DW: Attack of the Graske) **The Doctor takes Ace to Gabriel Chase to confront her childhood fears of the house. (DW: Ghost Light) *'1885': Christopher, a Vespiform undercover on Earth, drowns in a great monsoon. (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp) *'1886': Birth of a Human/Vespiform hybrid, son of Lady Clemency Eddison and a Vespiform calling itself "Christopher". The infant is given to an orphanage to be raised, and is named Arnold Golightly. (DW: The Unicorn and the Wasp) *'1888': **The Nemesis statue passes Earth. (DW: Silver Nemesis) **The Doctor and Georgia Bell encounter Jack the Ripper. (DW: First Glance) *'1889': Adolf Hitler is born. (Known history) *'1892': Jack Harkness realises he is immortal when he is shot through the heart and survives on Ellis Island. (DW: Utopia) *'1894': Birth of Tommy Brockless, in Manchester. (TW: To the Last Man) *'1895': According to some accounts, the Doctor may have been part of the orchestra during the first Proms concert in London, playing a tuba. (DW: Music of the Spheres) *'1897': Benjamin Wainwright, future husband of time-displaced Kathy Nightingale is born. (DW: Blink) *''1899': Jack Harkness is recruited into the Torchwood Institute. (TW: ''Fragments)